lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Boing Boing! Precure
Boing Boing! Precure (ボインボイン! プリキュア Boinboin! Purikyua) is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime original series. The series' theme is life. Plot Boing Boing! Precure episodes Faraway, there is a lovely place called the Misty Castle that is home to special fairies called Guardians. These fairies have the important task of protecting ancient artifacts, each holding something humans hold dearly. These artifacts are known as Essences. They are looked after by their ruler, know as The Keeper. However, an evil group called The Paradox wish to corrupt the Essences in order to bring chaos to humanity. One day, they were able to locate the whereabouts of the castle and managed to overpower the Keeper. In order to keep the Guardians safe, the Keeper used his remaining energy to send them all to Earth in order to escape the Paradox's grasp. Now it is up to a group of Pretty Cures to find all the Guardians and restore the Misty Castle, all while fending off the Paradox's advances and maintaining a happy life. Or at least, as happy as can be. Characters Cures *Kawaguchi Moe (川口 萌え Kawaguchi Moe)/ Cure Healthy (キュア ヘルシー Kyua Herushī) **The leader of the group who loves making people laugh and smile. She has diabetes, but doesn't let it interfere with her life. She represents health. *Akagi Yua (赤城 ユア Akagi Yua)/Cure Cutesy (キュア キューティー Kyua Kyūto) ** A sweet, polite girl who loves video games and horror movies. She's really caring and is seen as the "older sister" of the group. She represents love. *Fuchida Kyo (淵田 京 Fuchita Kyō)/Cure Glory (キュア グローリー Kyua Gurōrī) **An ambitious girl who dreams of becoming an elite gymnist. She can be a bit emotional, especially when provoked. She represents luck. Mascots *Jacks (ジャックス Jakkusu) **The Guardian of Health from the Misty Castle. He is Marbles' twin brother and Blocks' cousin. He is the partner of Cure Healthy. *Marbles (マーブル Māburu) **The Guardian of Love from the Misty Castle. She is Jacks' twin sister and Blocks' cousin. She is the partner of Cure Cutesy. * BlocksBlocks (ブロック Burokku) ** The Guardian of Luck from the Misty Castle. He is Jacks and Marbles' younger cousin. He is the partner of Cure Glory. Minor Characters * Kawaguchi Maiko (川口 麻衣子 Kawaguchi Maiko) ** Moe's mother, and the head of a fashion magazine. She loves her daughter, but wishes she could wear more "flattering" clothes. * Kawaguchi Norio (川口 則夫 Kawaguchi Norio) ** Moe's father, who she shares her love of comedy with. He is a pretty jolly man who works for a construction company. * Akagi Akemi (赤城 明美 Akagi Akemi) ** Yua's big sister, and the owner of a beauty salon. She lives with her sister and fiance, Hideki. * Ozawa Hideki (オザワ 秀樹 Ozawa Hideki) ** A high school professor who lives with his fiance, Akemi, and her sister, Yua. * Akagi Riko (赤城 理子 Akagi Riko) ** Yua's mother, who works with her husband, Osamu, as a translator for over seasaffairs. Currently on a business trip with her husband. * Akagi Osamu (赤城 治虫 Akagi Osamu) ** Yua's father, whose job is to negotiate overseas affairs for a startup company. Currently on a business trip with his wife, Riko. * Fuchida Hotaka (淵田 穂高 Fuchita Hotaka) ** Kyo's father, who works as an accountant in an office. After his divorce, he had to work more hours in order to support himself and his daughter. He is actually very proud of her and hopes to see her in the Olympics one day. * Fuko Yoshida (風子 吉田 Fūko Yoshida) ** She was once an elite gymnast, but her career ended when she severely injured her knee cap in a tournament to join the Olympic gymnastics team. She now coaches aspiring gymnasts, one of them being Kyo. Misty Castle * Keeper (キーパー Kīpā) ** The leader of the Misty Castle. He is the Guardian of Life * The Three Pillars (3つの柱 3Ttsu no hashira) ** The sub-leaders of the Misty Castle, who help the Keeper protect the Castle and it's Guardians. * Guardians (ガーディアン Gādian) ** Fairies from the Misty Castle, who are now lost on Earth. It is Boing Boing Precure's responsibility to find them all. The Paradox * Garrote (ギャロット Gyarotto) ** The King of the Paradox. * Guillotine (ギロチン Girochin) ** The Queen of the Paradox. * Thumbscrew (てゅｍｂｓｃれｗ Thumbscrew) ** One of the Paradox's subordinates. * Flagellation (フロッギング Furoggingu) ** One of the Paradox's subordinates. * Iron Maiden (アイアン·メイデン Aian· meiden) ** One of the Paradox's subordinates. * Keelhaul (けえｌはうｌ Keelhaul) ** One of the Paradox's subordinates. * Scaphism/Kokeshi (こけし Kokeshi) ** A chimera who is the Paradox Queesn's "pet". He was once a Guardian, but was brainwashed by the Paradox to work for them. * Osoroshimo (恐ろしも Osoroshimo) ** Monsters made up of corrupted Guardians. Items * Mist Bouncer - Boing Boing Precure's transformation device. They are wrist bands that appear on the girl's arms once an Essence is melded into their body. They can make it appear when they shout "Precure, Switch on!". * Mystic Tome - A book that holds Guardians the girls come across, and is the key to restoring the Misty Castle. Locations *Odayakana - Boing Boing's place of residence. * Precure Academy - The school Boing Boing currently attend. Trivia *Boing Boing! Precure is the first season to have a blue Cure as a leader. Category:Series Category:Boing Boing! Precure